Like the stars of your spirits
by feathers15
Summary: 'Natsu finally realizes all of the little things he never realized he had noticed about Lucy Heartfilia over the years he had known her, since the very first day he had met her...' Fluffy, One Shot, NaLu Enjoy :3


**Hey!**

**This is my first Fairy Tail fanfiction so I hope you like it! It's a one shot, a bit AU with a few minor changes in personality. Oh, and a tad fluffy, but there's nothing wrong with Fluffy :3  
**

**There are a few mentions of Fairy Tail NaLu moments, but they shouldn't be too spoiler, but just in case, I'm warning you :)**

**Anywho, here it is! **

* * *

**Note: I do not own Fairy Tail  
**

* * *

Struggling up on her shaking arms, Lucy winces at the pain which shots from her wrist up her right arm. Clenching her hand shut tight against the dirt, she pushes herself up slowly, tripping slightly as she sways to her feet. Breathing heavy and labored, her skirt swaying at her movements and t-shirt ripped slightly and covered in dirt.

"Nat...su?"

She questions, looking up as she does. There he was, the pink haired Dragon Slayer with his back to her almost blocking her body from the man in front of him. His white scarf blowing in the wind. Lucy can see the muscles in his arms tense, as well as the bruises and cuts which line his arms. Stepping towards him, more pains shots through Lucy's body and she falls to the ground again, shutting her eyes tight trying to hold back the tears that threaten to fall.

They had been paired during this request. Gray, Wendy, Erza, Happy and Carla had all gone different ways in teams in search of the mage they had been asked to find. Lucy still remembers when the request was bought up to her in the guild hall. The smell of the paper it was printed on and the usual loud atmosphere which possessed the guild.

_"We are being asked to track down a 'Tall, Dark Haired Mage. Wears A Black Long Coat. He Is Dangerous And Wanted In Custody. Reward- 300,000 Jewel Each.'"  
_

_"Seriously?! 300,000 jewel? EACH! That'll pay for four months rent with a bit spare."_

_"Indeed, Lucy.' Erza had nodded looking over the request Natsu had pulled from the board, her eyes scanning the page before she looked up. 'We shall leave in the morning."_

_"Yeah! I'm all fired up!"_

_"Sheesh, droopy eyes, we haven't even left yet. I bet you wont be fired up when we are on the train."_

_"Train? W- what?"  
_

When they had reached the city, and Natsu had recovered from the train ride, Erza had split them into teams to improve the chances of finding the mage. After all, the town is big and no specific whereabouts was given to where he was. It just so happened Lucy and Natsu had spotted the illusive mage an hour or so after setting out and followed him into the forest on the outskirts of the town, where they ended up now. Beaten, bruised and slowly running out of magic power.

Looking up, Lucy looks to both the mages in her vision. Natsu, with his back to her and the dark mage, who's eyes are slightly shadowed.

"Sure you want this fight, Fairy Tail? I'm giving you an easy way out, because it looks like you are going to be down any minute now."

"Ha.' Whipping the side of his mouth, the Dragon Slayer looks up at the dark mage through a fringe of pink hair before his body ignites and is engulfed in deep, red hot orange flames which encircle his entire body. The faint pattern of dragon scales rising at the corner of his eyes and on his temples. 'I'm sure; I am going to fight you, and I am going to win. For Lucy, for my friend, and for everyone. Because I am a Fairy Tail wizard, and I will never give up!"

"Fairies. Never know when to stop. I guess I will have to do this the hard way."

"Give me all you've got, I'm all revved up."

Sighing, the mage lulls his head back so his vision is towards the sky, admiring the view for a brief moment.  
"As you wish.' Quickly, he darts his vision back forward. Raising a single hand towards Natsu's direction. A circle appearing, embroidered with swirls and patterns stained a deep purple, a moment later from just beyond the mages palm of his outstretched hand. 'Be gone."

From the circle, a large blast a similar purple to that of the circle appears and hurtles in Natsu's direction. The mass of magical energy so fast the Dragon Slayer can not react quick enough and dodge from the pure destructive power. However, instead of the pain Natsu expects to feel, there is nothing as the shot screams past his head. Barely causing his flickering orange flames which dance around his body to sway away from their original paths as it misses him completely. Laughing slightly, he stares at the black haired mage, expression cocky.

"You missed."

"I wasn't aiming for you."

The mage grins slyly, staring at the pink haired Dragon Slayer, watching as the colour drains from his face and his expression changes to one of terror.

"Lucy?' Natsu whispers, suddenly turning quickly away from the black haired man in front of him to stare towards the blond haired woman behind. To stare at the woman who had just gotten to her feet again as a dark light beam of magic smashes into her chest, the sheer force of the blow causing her to fly through the air as a deathly shriek of pain escapes from her lips. Moments later, followed by a loud thud as her tiny frame hits the side of a rock face, before falling forward and hitting the ground beneath. 'Lucy!"

Letting his flames die, Natsu kicks off from the position he had been in and runs towards where Lucy lays face down and not moving in the grass. No longer obsessed with beating the shit out of the dark mage who he had been so eager to defeat since he had first heard about the request from Erza in the guilds drinking hall. No longer caring about being all revved up after feasting on flames. No longer caring if his guard was down or not or if he was safe from an attack to his back. All he cared about right now was the blond haired, brown eyed woman who had just been thrown into a rock by an enormous amount of magical power.

"Lucy!"

He screams, fear building in his chest as the she doesn't move or react to him calling her name, yet merely lays still with her face buried into the ground. Suddenly, Natsu trips on a stray tree stump, falling to the ground with a thud. A sharp pain shooting through his wrist as he hits the floor, wincing he closes his eyes briefly, but doesn't let the pain deter him from his goal. Quickly, he pushes himself to his feet, carrying on towards Lucy before a few steps later falling once again. More clumsily and slowly this time, Natsu pushes himself up on shaky arms but falters soon later, about a hundred meters from where the heap of bruised limbs and ripped clothes lay lifeless on the floor. It slowly becomes apparent to the fire breather, that his magic power is almost all but gone; evaporated away by the strain of fighting the dark mage. All the shots he received and threw back, now he could barely stand.  
_Shit, this can't be happening, that bastard can't be right. I can't be down and out... Lucy... I need to get to Lucy still! _

Pushing himself onto his hands and knees, Natsu begins to crawl towards his fallen comrade slowly and painfully. Fully aware of how weak and pitiful he must appear, but he doesn't care. A low, hollow laugh starts behind him, followed by an empty sounding voice.

"Natsu, son of the great fire dragon Igneel. Crawling,_ huh_, pitiful. I gave you the option to quit, the easy way out, but you didn't listen. Now look, oh mighty Dragon Slayer of Fairy Tale...' Closing his eyes, Natsu tries to hold back tears of anguish and anger as Lucy slowly gets closer to his grasp, a few meters off now. '...Your blond beauty has suffered for your ignorance..."

Shaking the words from his back, Natsu grabs Lucy's delicate hand as he reaches her, shaking her slightly.

"Lucy? Lucy, wake up."

Staring at the sight before his eyes- the mighty Dragon Slayer he had heard tales about, now on his hands and knees shaking the wrist of a small, broken woman who lies bruised and bleeding on the floor- the dark mage laughs quietly one final time before turning away from the pair. Taking a few steps away from them in the direction of the way he was headed before stopping and directing his speech to the pink haired man but staring into the air in front of him.

"...I hope you can live with that, salamander."

Striding away, the dark mage fears no attacks from the crumbling man behind him, to weak to even walk to his fallen comrades side. Slowly, the figure of the man with hair as black as night, a long, dark chained coat and deep grey trousers. Black boots and cold steel eyes to match, melts into the horizon, arms crossed as he walks.

As the mages scent slowly began to become less pungent, Natsu fells a tugging at the back of his head. An instinct to follow the bastard who had hurt his friend and smash him into the ground with his dazzling fists and wing slashes. The knowledge that he has no magic power left isn't what's holding Natsu to the spot, he had fought and found the power to somehow many times before for his friends and guild. But the fact that Lucy would be laying unconscious and alone, that's what grounds Natsu. Instead, he turns Lucy from facing the ground so her back is on the earth and her face to the sky, Natsu looks down at Lucy. Shaking her a bit more as he does, yet still being careful. Quietly begging.

"Please wake up Lucy, common', you have to! Lucy, Lucy!'

Lucy merely lays, lips slightly parted and eyes closed. Her face bruised and scuffed from the fray earlier. For a moment, Natsu takes in the full extent of all that is wrong in this instant. Lucy is not awake, or smiling. Her skin isn't flawless and almost glowing slightly like a soft flame. Her voice isn't ringing out slightly too loud, and eyes aren't gleaming their soft brown. In this instant, Natsu finally realizes all of the little things he never realized he had noticed about Lucy Heartfilia over the years he had known her, since the very first day he had met her by bumping into her in the street and the touch of her hand as he and her ran from the beach that night had ended at.  
All the missions they had shared together, and the times he has gotten into her rented house by the canal and sat waiting for her only to be shrieked at. The emptiness he felt when Lucy was too ill to see the rainbow sakura trees glow for the first time, and so dug one up and let it drift along the river, right past her window so she didn't have to miss out. When she held him back, wrapping her arms around his chest so he could no longer fight and hurt himself. The time Lucy had grabbed his hands and asked him for a dance, Lucy's skin glowing against the open backed crimson dress she wore that night. When it hit Natsu that Lucy may have been returning to her father, and he had braved transportation along with Erza and Gray to bring her home. Her landing on him while dressed in a pure white wedding dress which he realizes he wishes to see her wearing again one day. Grabbing her from a falling building and just her smile and the dimples on her cheeks.  
He had a bond and trust with Lucy, he couldn't loose Lucy. He _wouldn't_ loose Lucy. Or he'd loose himself.

'Dammit!'

Natsu spits through gritted teeth. Smashing his fist against the dirt with what little strength he has left. The tears escaping his closed eyes and finally falling.

'Please don't leave me, Lucy."

It is quiet for a few moments, apart from the sobs and ragged breaths Natsu is taking. The air rustling the tree's around them and the clearing they had found themselves in. Grasping her hand tightly, Natsu's body shakes violently and thin sheen's trace Natsu's cheeks.

"N...at...su?"

Her voice was weak, jagged, almost and strained, but it was Lucy's voice. Opening his eyes and lifting his head quickly, Natsu is met with soft, brown orbs. Feeling a surge of hope from his chest, he breathlessly laughs, whipping the tears from his face.

"Lucy! You're okay!"

"I'm sorry... Natsu..."

"Why, Lucy?"

"I... I let you down... You would have b- been... better with someone else... here to help..."

To this, Natsu shakes his head. Almost angry at the thought that Lucy could have possibly thought she had let him down, in a way, it was him who had let her down. When everyone had split up and he and Lucy were paired, he had promised to keep her safe at the sight of her trembling. His cockiness had resulted in Lucy to be hurt. Lifting Lucy's hand and placing it against his chest, he looks directly at Lucy. His voice steady and slightly firm.

"You will never let me down, Lucy."

"B- but... He got away, th- the mage? Didn't... he?"

"Yes.' Natsu replies, frowning slightly at the disappointment and resent he feels for not defeating the mage. Looking away a second he exhales before returning his line of vision back to Lucy's face. At the moment he see's the pain and self loath written across her features. The tears welling in her eyes that are down cast and facing away from him. This is why he stayed and didn't go after him, for Lucy. To make sure he was safe, why does he resent that? Pushing aside all his thoughts about the dark mage, Natsu squeezes the hand against his chest slightly. 'Remember you once said- It's always more fun when we're together."

"Natsu..."

Lucy can feel the ground beneath her back, and see the glare from the sun in her eyes which is slightly obscured by Natsu's head. The rays peaking through from behind his hair, catching the individual strands and causing his hair to appear on fire in spiky, pink flames. Her whole body is numb, yet slightly stinging at the same time. When the jet of purple light had first hit her, the pain on Lucy's body had been so excruciating all she could do was scream in agony, unable to move or do anything but fly through the air till her journey was bought to an end by a hard, sharp pain and the world went black as quickly as someone flicking a light switch. Beneath her hand, she can feel the warmth from Natsu's bare skin, and his heart beating a quick rhythm. His eyes, the shade of the midnight sky, gleaming as in they were full of stars, and cheeks slightly red.

"Lucy...' His voice calming her, a flutter of butterflies erupting in her stomach at how close he has slowly become within the few minutes. His nose a few inches from hers. He had been this close to her before, but never like this. This felt different. 'Lucy, Lucy I lo- Lucy?"

Slowly, Lucy's eyes began to close as it becomes harder for her to breath, her breaths more shallow and the world around her fuzzy. An odd drowsiness overtaking her as the world slowly begins to fall into an abyss of darkness closing in around her.

"Nat..."

"Lucy?'

Slowly the Celestial Spirit Mage's world slips away. Her eye lids turning to lead rendering it impossible to keep her eyes open of the pink haired, blacked eyed man leaning beside her. His face, and voice, and attitude; him, a thing Lucy had grown accustomed to. A thing she couldn't see living without. An odd happiness filled her tiny, numbing chest. His eyes the last this she sees before the world plummets into black.

Shaking her slightly as her eyes close, Natsu feels a spread of panic take over.

'Lucy!'

Shaking her once more he begins to raise his voice, calling her name, hoping she will open her eyes and reply. She doesn't. Digging his hands beneath her back, Natsu pulls Lucy up carefully so that her head rests on his shoulder. Rocking her slightly, Natsu cries into her hair. His right hand bunching strands of the golden locks, the other wrapped around her back and holding her arm into her body.

'Lucy! Wake up! Lucy!'

The Celestial Mage doesn't reply. Her limbs just hang limply and her cheek rests against Natsu's shoulder.

'Don't die on me Lucy!... Dammit!"

Squeezing his eyes tightly, Natsu breathes in ragged breaths before carefully getting to his feet. Clutching Lucy's fragile body before lifting her bridal style, her head facing towards the clouds and arm limply pointing towards the ground.

A fierce determination blazed within Natsu's dark eyes as he takes a shaky step forward, before taking another and another. He begins to walk, adjusting Lucy so he holds her better in his arms. Walking faster, holding her weight and ploughing forward, ignoring the pains which threaten to over run his body. He couldn't stop moving forward no matter how much pain he was in. He had to find Wendy so ahead could heal Lucy. He had to get Lucy to safety, and he had to do this so he didn't loose her.

All his life he had followed shadows and the false footprints after what many now considered a myth. After Igneel, after his father, the dragon which left him alone to find his own way. He had missed so much and lost so many on his search, he never really thought anything would be more important than finding Igneel until they were finally reunited. But right now, in this moment carrying an unresponsive Lucy, he realizes that maybe there are things more important than chasing a myth for the rest of his life. Like the woman in his arms now. The woman slowly slipping away from the world of the living.  
_I saved you before Lucy, I have gotten you back before. I am going to do it again. I wont let that bastard take you from me, no matter what! I promise!  
_

Furrowing his brow in pain, Natsu continues to walk uneasy steps. Slowly, he looses a firm grip on Lucy, having to throw her in the air slightly so when she falls he gets a better grip on her body. Pain covering his face, sweat on his brow and a fierce fire behind his eyes which slowly ebbs away as they approach the tree line leading to the city. Natsu's magical power is almost depleted, as well as his strength.

He had always believed that love made people stronger, Lucy was making him stronger, she always had in an odd way. The need to keep her safe and with him made him stronger. But as the tree's cleared, even his love wasn't able to keep him standing for much longer as his knee's began to buckle.

"Shit!'

Natsu curses as finally his legs give way beneath him and he falls to the floor, hitting the ground hard. Swearing under his breath, he screws up his palms and hits the ground to find that the floor was no longer mud and grass, but to Natsu's surprise, cobble stone. In the pain and determination, sweat and thought, he had not realized he had carried Lucy through the tree's and to the town.  
_Lucy... Lucy!_

Lifting his face from the floor, Natsu looks around to see Lucy at arms length away from him, rolled on her side facing him. Her eyes still closed. Stretching out his hand, Natsu grabs one of hers and squeezes it slightly. Speaking as loud as he can, which by now is just over a whisper, hoping somewhere in her mind, Lucy can hear him now.

"Look Lucy, we made it back... Don't worry, they'll find us and- and you'll be better then. Wendy will take care of that. And Erza will track down the mage and take him. And even Gray, that ice bastard, can help too. I'll get him to cool all your drinks, you were complaining they were too hot early... so I'll make... him...'

Shaking his head slightly to keep the ever coming darkness of unconsciousness from stealing him, Natsu carries on talking to the blond haired woman. Rubbing his thumb along the back of her hand and over her pink Fairy Tail insignia. Hoping that if he keeps talking, he will keep breathing. Wishing he could do more, but hating himself that he in barely able to move, let alone able to pick Lucy up and run with her as fast as he can into the city to save her quicker.

'It'll... be okay... you'll see. It _has_ to be okay, Lucy. Because I never got the chance to tell you... how I fee..l.'

Even now, with Lucy unconscious, Natsu can feel butterflies flooding into his stomach and his cheeks burning hotter than his fire.

'Look at you, you're- you're beautiful. Your eyes... they shine like... the stars of your spirits and... you aren't really that loud... That your smile is... like wild fire. It spreads... and...'

Smiling, Natsu laughs at his inability to speak with the fluency and beauty of words as well as Lucy can. At the same time, he curses he can't describe how amazing she is until she is unable to hear him and he is falling into an unwanted sleep. Struggling to stay awake, he laces their fingers together and continues to rub the skin at the back of Luy's hand.

'That I care about you... Lucy... I care a lot and... and I am sorry I never- I never told you... I never told you I- I... I love... you... Lucy... Hea...rtfil...i-"

Releasing his breath making an 'a' sound as he does, Natsu's head hits the floor and his hand ceases to caress the back of Lucy's. Finally giving into the darkness and forced to sleep. Around them, the world continues to move, only they have stopped moving. Natsu and Lucy's fingers still laced together as the time flies by.

* * *

_He is running through the forest on the outskirts of the city, the sky is a deep purple and dark red, casting gloomy shadows onto the tree's and their leaves. The sun is simple a black sphere, the grass is a crumbling beneath his heavy foot treads into ashes which blow away in a wind which never hits his face._

_"Lucy!?"_

_He shouts out into the darkness which surrounds him as he comes to a stop and spins on his heels in search for the blond haired mage who he had last seen by his side._

_'Lucy!"_

_"Lucy, Lucy, Lucy, Lucy..."_

_His voice echos through the tree's, bouncing through the darkness and back at him. Snarling, Natsu feels as if the tree's are mocking him, calling back the name of the person he is looking for, taunting him. Almost laughing at the fact he cannot find her. He screams out her name again, attempting to light his fists in a dazzling glow to chase away the dark, but he can't feel any magic power within him. He can't see the brilliant flames dance into life, they aren't coming to life. Feeling his patients running thin, he slams his clenched fists against the closest tree and lowers his head._

_"Dammit!"_

_"Natsu!'_

_Suddenly, Natsu's ears perk up at the sound of Lucy's voice calling his name through the tree's. His head raises as fast as sound travels, listening intensely for her voice again. Sniffing the air, he tries to catch her sweet scent on the air, but all he smells is dying bark._

_'Natsu!"_

_"Lucy?!'_

_Kicking off from the nearest tree stump, he hurtles towards the direction that her voice came from, calling out her name as he does. Twisting and turning as her voice suddenly changes direction. Calling from a different direction deep within the dark.  
_

_'Lucy?! Where are you, Lucy! Lu-... cy... towards?"_

_At the sight of her blond hair, Natsu freezes and stares at a far off silhouette facing away from him. Calling his name quietly. After a moment of being stunned, he runs as fast as he can towards the figure. Suddenly, his path and sight of Lucy is blocked by large yellow orbs, rimmed with crimson scales. At the sight of the eyes, he slows to a halt, and stares up at the large eyes. The voice Natsu was hearing changed to a deep growl._

_"Natsu."_

_"I-Igneel?"_

_The large eyes blink, glowing in the dim light. From far off, Natsu can hear Lucy shout out for him again. Gulping, he jolts on the spot, wanting to get to Lucy, but seemingly unable to move. Staring up at the large dragon, he can feel his heart pumping quickly, a throbbing in his temple as his heart race increases._

_"You will one day have to choose, Natsu, my son. One day, we may meet again."_

_Kicking off, Ingeel flaps his great wings and begins to fly; raising off of the ground with tremendous force causing the air around him to ripple. Catching this force, Natsu's scarf is torn from his neck, flying away from Natsu's grip as he outstretches his arm and attempts to grab at the fabric._

_"Igneel!"_

_"Natsu!"_

_Looking forward, Natsu see's Lucy, slowly beginning to fall backwards. Now facing him, her eyes shinning through the purple hew in the air. Feeling a tearing within his chest, he stares from Lucy, to Igneel and finally to the scarf which is blowing away. Breathing heavily, Natsu shakes his head, catching a final glimpse of the great dragon before leaving his scarf to blow away from him. Running towards the blond figure, who is still slowly falling backwards. As her approaches her, he calls her name, only a finger tips distance away before the whole world falls into darkness around him. Crushing his body under the weight of the ever coming night._

* * *

Opening his eyes suddenly, grabs at his neck to ensure his scarf is still around his neck. Upon finding it is, the Dragon Slayer stares up at a ceiling which is blurred by his watery vision. Blinking a few times, things slowly come into focus, fixing together until he no longer see's double vision. Breathing in suddenly, he sits up quickly, before looking around. He was in Fairy Tail's intermarry. Sky outside a dark blue, streaked and stained with prominent pink lines. He could hear a hum and commotion from somewhere near by, voices through walls. Holding out his arms, he see's a few bandages lining his arms and hands. Unaware that there is also one wrapped around his forehead, causing his spiky pink hair to almost stand up right, and wrapped around his leg where he had been struck during the battle.

Pulling the skin on his face down with his hands, he stares through his fingers and to the wall and empty bed opposite.  
_It had all been a dream. Seeing Igneel and his scarf blowing away, hearing his voice... yet it sounded so close and real. The purple air and sky, dying grass and crumbling bark, Lucy running through the trees... Lucy? Lucy!_

Breathing in sharply, he throws his hand to the side and jumps from his bed, looking around frantically. The feeling of fear flooding into his chest again. Pulling back the curtain drawn to the left of his bed he find what he is looking for. Upon seeing that the person he was looking for is laying in the bed next to his, safely and peacefully, Natsu exhales. The worry that had very suddenly grown equally subsiding as quickly. Looking down at her sleeping form, he frowns at the condition she is in.  
Lucy's forehead is bandaged, a plaster under her right eye and one across the bridge of her nose. Her upper chest is bandaged, as well as her abdomen, Both wrists, and bruises are spotted across any exposed skin. Deep purple- green. Her skin is paler than usual. Her cover is ruffled and only covering her legs, maybe she had had a bad dream, Natsu wonders. Shaking his head, he simply stares down upon Lucy as her chest rises and falls in a steady rhythm.

As he does, fragments of what had happened after he collapsed flicker into his find like an aged film struggling to run. Gray had found them, Wendy with him. They had sounded worried, and Natsu had only caught fragments of what they were saying as he drifted in and out of consciousness.

_"Natsu! Wake up you flame bastard! Lucy? Lucy! Come on, wake up!"_  
_"Nat-san?... Lucy-san?"_  
_"Can you help them, Wendy?"_  
_"I will try!"_

_"We need to do something quickly, Lucy's breathing has slowed."_

_"Erza! Your arm, are you okay? Did you find the guy?"_  
_"Yes. I did, he was a strong opponent but I stopped him, he is unconscious at the moment. How are they?"_  
_"Alive, but they need more attention. Wendy has done all she can for them here."_  
_"We'll have to hurry back to Fairy Tail as quickly as possible."_

After Erza had regrouped with both Gray and Wendy, assessed the situation and detained the dark mage, they had gotten them back to Fairy Tail as quickly as possible. Meeting with Happy and Carla on the train platform, the two had been told to stay and look for anything suspicious there. Natsu thinks he had called out to Lucy during a semi lucid state while swallowing the bile brought about from the motion of the train. Moaning and calling her name until Erza had hit him once with enough force him to fall back into unconsciousness to ease his pain. He couldn;t remember anything after that.

Now he stands looking down at Lucy. Pushing a strand of golden hair that lays across her forehead behind her ear, he pulls up her covers higher so she is covered more. He smiles slightly, laughing a little as he does.

"I don't know if you will remember what I said to you while you were unconscious, when you wake up. Maybe you had heard what I was saying... I meant all of it, Lucy.'

Closing his eyes, he leans down he kisses her slightly parted lips softly. Lingering for a moment before pulling away slightly, his lips an inch from hers as he speaks again.

'I love you, Lucy"

"Natsu.'

Opening his eyes suddenly, Natsu is met with those big brown orbs. Gulping as he looks into Lucy's open eyes, which seem to be gleaming more than they usually do in this instant. Lucy's cheeks are a slight shade of pink, her lips twisted up into a small smile. Her voice is almost silent; barely over a whisper, but Natsu hears the words she speaks to him as if she had shouted them at him.

'I love you too."

His grin was the largest she had ever seen it before. His hug tighter than it'd ever felt. The feel of his lips on hers so new, yet sweet, sending a fire blazing through her limbs and warming her chest. Lucy had heard every word Natsu had spoken to her as she laid on the floor struggling to breath, unable to move or reply due to the sheer pain it bought. Felt the touch of his hand as he tried to sooth her fears. She believes that the words he spoke to her, those confessions which made him stutter even if he thought she was unconscious, was what kept her fighting and never giving into the pain which battled to consume her. The light that kept the darkness which wanted to take her over at bay.

Smiling into their kiss, she knows that regardless of the pain and scars it will leave, it was worth it all just to hear him speak the words she had felt for so long.

* * *

**Well that's it, I hoped you liked it :3**

**I accidentally deleted a whole section of this while I was writing and got so annoyed at myself, so it isn't as good as I wanted it to be, but I hope it was still good :)**

**Until my next Fairy Tail fanfiction, happy reading!**

**Aye!**


End file.
